Harry Potter Drabbles
by Cole Pascal
Summary: With the job hunt on, sometimes I get bored and after rereadng the Harry Potter novels to combat the boredom, these story ideas popped into my head. Will likely always be Harmonious but may occasionally be multi or other Harry/F pairings aside from HG because ewww, eodipal.
1. Chapter 1

Emma heard something as she walked into the house and went to check Hermione's bedroom and Harry's guest room. He had come to stay before their fifth year began and she had realized the two weren't just friends even if the two hadn't realized it yet.  
When she didn't find them in either place she realized the sound had come from the open window.  
Stepping into the kitchen she smiled. Harry and Hermione were sitting cross-legged, facing each other, Hermione reading a book, seemingly quizzing her friend.  
"Oh, Harry, remember how you hugged me for my birthday? Because you forgot to buy me present last year?"  
"I didn't forget!" he swore vehemently. "I lost your gift, I had to order you a new one!"  
"Anyway, since you ended up giving me two presents at Christmas, he's the hug back." She put the book aside and hugged him quickly.  
Harry rolled his eyes. "No, take it back!"  
He hugged her.  
She rolled her eyes and hugged him back. "No, I'm returning it!"  
"No!" he said and hugged her. "Keep it!"  
"No!" She gave the hug back.  
"Hermione!" He squeezed her tightly.  
"Harry!" She squeezed him back.  
Emma grinned excitedly as she watched his interplay. The two teens hugged back and forth another dozen times, protesting the return and regift of the hug until Daniel walked in and looked over Emma's head. "What's going on?" he asked softly.  
"Hermione tried to return Harry's hug he gave her as a birthday gift. Harry won't let her and keeps giving it back."  
Daniel bit his tongue so he couldn't laugh. "Do they not realize hugs can't be-" Then he stopped talking. Harry had just kissed his daughter. She was going on sixteen and a woman in her own right but she was still his little girl and the thought of her as a sexual being angered him.  
"No!" Hermione said and hugged him back, kissing him.  
"Take them back!" Harry said, a hint of annoyance entering his voice as he hugged and kissed her.  
There was a half a dozen hugs and kisses then Emma couldn't handle it anymore. It was too cute and she realized she liked the idea of Harry and Hermione. Perjaps too much because what came out of her mouth shocked everyone. "Oh my god, Just fuck already!" Emma yelled.  
Then went deathly pale as her husband turned to stare at her and her daughter and Harry's faces turned purple in their fright and embarrassment at what Emma had said.  
"MOTHER!" "MRS GRANGER!" "EMMA!" They all ejaculated at the same time.  



	2. Chapter 2

Various notes on an alternative universe where Harry has a sister and his father and her were in a different location, his father trains him throughout his life, ginny is a year older and Ron a year younger, harmonious, haremish, major story changes, smarter!harry, girlier!hermione, spymaster!harry, Draco doesn't get a redemption, and read for more. Basically, if you wanna write it go ahead, I may get to it someday but unlikely. Writing a year eight story at the moment ignoring that horrid epilogue and the disgusting hinnyness of it.

Sexual experiences:  
Tonks: long term lover starting on 16th but doesn't start getting fucked by them regularly until valentines day 8th.  
Hermione: long term lover starting end of sixth year but takes Harry's virginity on his 16th. Dates most often during school years, first girl he sees naked in fourth year when they skinny dip at her place during Easter break. Harry fingers her as she wanks him off.  
Luna: snogs and gropes over clothes fifth year  
Susan: fingered by Harry fourth year, she gives him handy under his robes  
Daphne: blowjob and oral on bday to prep him for hermione  
Fleur: fucks during orgy, then is used by Harry, Harry/hermione, Harry/hermione/tonks for a few years until she decides she wants a family and bill comes back from Central America Robbing tombs there and he asks her out not knowing abut the arrangement.  
Gabrielle: "rapes" the married trio by using one of her sisters hairs to polyjuice herself. They end up not minding  
Cho: snog on a date, feels her up under clothes over bra, she dry humps him to completion fifth year but ends up crying about Cedric. He pats her back and tries to calm her  
Hannah: snogs, she gets weirded out when she feels his erection, she realizes she's gay, not bi  
Ginny: snogs often third year. First girl he touches knickers of. Fourth year less so since she dates semi-seriously other guys

Harry and mother home alone

James is in a second location with their daughter, either a twin or a few month old sister. If twin, she goes to beauxbaton. If younger, she, luna, and Ron are all BFF.

James and daughter also survive

Sirius is obviously not guilty due to james being able to tell authorities. Apparates with daughter to home and tells dumbledore lily was protected by Pettigrew once he wakes up, remembering where his wife was hidden, something he shouldn't have been able to do with her alive.

Harry grows up Half-muggle, knowing his magic and being trained by the three marauders after muggle school.

He calls snape out for hating him because his mother loved his father instead of snape and reminds him that snape is the one who ruined Harry's childhood AND pushed his mother away and that if snape survives the war his father plans to initiate a bloodfeud. (James knows what snape did and he's only still alive due to dumbledore's request to grant snape a temporary reprieve due to the war and snapes usefulness to the light)

Has a pen pal, a muggle from London. Is in fact hermione, shouldn't be revealed until year 3

Ginny is in Harry's year, Ron is the younger.

In fourth year, Sirius meets someone for him

Remus is married already before Harry's first year to a Brazilian woman who's Harry and his sister's surrogate mum

Tonks is Harry's fave babysitter and first kiss when he's nine. He tries to get a snog from her on his eleventh, she says she'll give it to him on his fifteenth.

Tonks walks in on Harry losing his virginity with hermione on his 16th bday. Hermione tells her to get out or join in. She joins.

First year mostly as is, but much harder puzzles based more on labyrinth. They have Boxing Day dinner with Weasleys and grangers.

Second year it's Ron in the chamber. Ron develops a demisexual attraction to Harry. No one, not even hermione, knows what to do and on this Harry is too insecure to ask the marauders until fourth year.

Third year Pettigrew escapes from prison so he can steal voldemorts wand from hogwarts and find his master. He escapes before Harry can kill him with a portkey.

Fourth year, Harry is entered in twt, marauder lites and the marauders all make sure Harry's the best he can be, even infiltrating the school in their animagus forms to better train Bambi.

Each contestant is followed by a group of snitches that transmit their view back to monitors so students and judges can see the events.

Fleur promises Harry the fuck of his life once he's seventeen for saving her sister. Hermione joins in since she's not going to force fleur to go back on her debt.

First task: a race through the black forest on horseback. Speedy spells to stop impediments and creature attacks.

Second task: underwater maze

Third task: simulated urban warfare to reach the trophy.

One snitch is touching Harry when he's ported away and all see Harry's dual with voldemort? If not, when fudge calls Harry a liar, Harry casts his patronus at him when fudge calls for him to be kissed for sedition. James leaps into action from where he was comforting his daughter and Sirius jumps as well, a stag and baying grim running at fudge who is pinned by the patronus. The patronus disappears as James shifts back and threatens to emasculate fudge for impugning his family's honor.

Delores is a death eater and sends them after Harry to kill him instead of trying to discredit him

In first year (after Boxing Day dinner) hermione finds out about animagus forms and begs to see/learn. When she finds out Harry is called prongs jr., she suggests Bambi would be a better name and they watch the movie at her home. Harry is pissed at her rest of year for his new nickname and teasing from the marauders and study group. In fifth year when she completes her own animagus transformation she gets hung with an embarrassing nickname from Harry due to her form. His form should either be white Siberian tiger, black panther, or an albino lion. I was thinking a honey badger or a water spaniel.

All live in 12 grimmauld place, each floor a separate home. There are three potter house-elves and kreacher

Harry bonds dobby and winky since he's used to house elves due to kreacher who he dislikes but who will eventually be redeemed as he is in canon. Hermione is angry about the binding but Harry reminds her he won't abuse them and theyll be in a good home

Fifth and sixth years most horcruxes are destroyed

Harry keeps the elder wand

Hides the resurrection stone in the mirror of erised so that only dumbledore can retrieve it.

Year five is vastly different with Harry actively pranking, running a more militant DA (Sirius is one who suggests dumbledore's army as name), and being the one who when hermione initiates the weapon in forest scene is the one who tells her where the weapon is: among the acromantulas. They escape in animal forms. She dies. The marauders tell them both they should have left her execution to them, they were the soldiers, not their children.

Potion book doesn't cause the strife though but Ginny suggests they have it tested first. James comes to see it finally, recognizes Lilly's and snapes handwriting and tells them to use it all they want. Snape would be pissed to know it.

Instead of camping in seventh year Harry, Ginny, and hermione stay in various potter properties with Sirius with them. James and Remus stay behind to protect little sister and Remus's family. Modify comes later

Harry doesn't want to die but when looking at a photo of his family and tonks, Ginny, and hermione is ready to. To protect them all he'd do anything. Including suicide.

In second year, mr granger introduces Harry to doctor who. When his father comes to pick up the family, they show him the show and Harry asks him to build a tent like the tardis. This is what the group uses to travel during seventh year.

Harry's closest friends are Neville, daphne, Ginny, Susan, and hermione who is first met on train. His friends all know him as Evan dresden. He reveals it's not his real name and they'll find it out at the sorting.

Harry accidentally meets his muggle cousin on cousins bday at zoo. Snake scene still happens, James realizes son is parselmouth, tells him to keep it secret. Has to break that secret to save students life second year.

Harry, hermione Neville, Ginny, daphne, and Susan have a study group.

Third year Harry finds out twins had the marauders map, takes it back from them but promises to introduce the real marauders and lets them copy his marauder handbook. A hogwarts: a history sized tome.

Harry actively dates all his study group friends-save Neville-Luna, and Tonks since his father didn't want him to get serious during hogwarts. Eventually Ginny and Neville pair off in sixth year and Harry and hermione end up together steady end of sixth year, eventually getting caught by the OG Marauders in bed along with fleur, daphne, Luna, tonks, and Susan during Christmas on their return to school after war.  
"Your mother would be so disappointed in you, Harry. We, though, are quite proud of you! I hope you're all using protection?" The girls all give affirmatives. The OG Marauders leave them to it. Hermione talks them all into continuing.

Multiple entrances to the chamber are found, including one outside. Once Harry kills the basilisk he decides to harvest a few components and loot the chamber of all he books and scrolls and magical items left behind before Fawkes flies them to safety. "I guess I should've taken fencing instead of Krav Maga"

Sixth year Harry nearly tortures snape to death after dumbledore's death. Only survives by portkeying away.

In sixth year Sirius learns he can't have children. Formally adopts Harry as heir to the black. James teasingly suggests he or Harry impregnate sirius's wife and both seriously debate it but decide to go the Harry route when sirius's wife teases him she likes the potters more anyway.

Hermione and tonks are both pregnant at the end of 8th(7th) year. Harry marries hermione and tonks lives with them as their lover, officially as their assistant but unofficially as their mistress. Two sons with tonks are blacks. Hermiones unfortunate encounter with cat polyjuice changes her biology, causing trip/quad births each of the three times she's pregnant.

Harry becomes an auror, hermione becomes law enforcement. Tonks eventually quits as auror and becomes their housewife in a traditional ménage à trois.

Both James and Sirius are aurors but James and Sirius no longer exist and are using nom de guerres and partners. Remus acts as James's regent and takes care of the kids while the others are working.

Grangers aren't happy about their daughters new home life but come to accept it when the trips are born.

James makes many tardises and they are used by grangers and other members of the order to hide during war.

When fleur calls Harry a little boy he replies in French that she should mind her manners. Then says something pithy about beauty not excusing rudeness.

If Harry's twin is at beauxbaton she's part of the contingent from the school. Hugs Harry so hard he turns purple.

During the attack on the ministry Harry steals three timeturners and a few other items.

Harry brings his toys to school shrunk down to size: a BMX bike. Mountain board. Surfboard. Snowboard. Broom. Boogie board. Skateboard. Wizard wireless, one radio one holding his muggle music collection. Huge fan of punk music due to Sirius and his mothers influence, his mum loved the clash and the ramones. Harry's fave is the dwarves and the misfits. Also loves the pixies and nick cave.

Harry knows his father hates snape doesn't learn why until sixth year.

Change items used as horcruxes.

Does Harry accidentally turn hermione into a horcrux when he saves her from a death eater? In seventh year.

If twin, named Harriet. If younger sister, Jamie?

Harry's given name is either heretofore or hereward or hadwin.

Narcissa black becomes librarian at hogwarts during year 8(7). She divorces malfoy in fourth year. Harry kills both malfoys during the war.

Seven kills for Harry: Voldemort. Quirrell. Umbitch. Lucius. Draco. Riddle. Bellatrix(horcrux?).

Molly Weasley runs a bakery in muggle London.

Neville, Ginny, Hermione are kicked out of compartment for a few minutes so Harry can give Daphne and Susan a pair of way journals which allow them to pass intelligence to Harry without being caught out as spies. Eventually padma will become his ravenclaw spy. Dobby becomes his spy throughout the castle. When he bonds winky she is his spy in the castle and dobby is transitioned to world spy. Hermione realizes Harry is a spymaster. He just raises an eyebrow then gives her a kiss on the cheek. "You're so cute!"

Harry's favorite spell embeds his opponents inside walls/ground/ceilings leaving only their eyes/nose and fingertips visible, their wands encased in a crystal above their heart.

Mad-eye is the grandfather of Luna and is hopelessly wrapped around her finger. He survives the war but loses an arm and his other foot.

Luna and ron date but she shags Harry et al during a break in relationship, same with Ginny/Neville. Both sets end up marrying a few years after school ends.

Fleur ends up with bill

Daphne ends up with someone w/dark hair so she can have Harry's baby without her husband realize she's being cuckolded. Will hermione/tonks let her have the baby?

Susan marries Hannah Abbott who creates a futa potion and fathers Three children with Susan.

At the end of first year hermione shyly asks her sister or mother to take her shopping for cute clothes. Danielle is ecstatic when afterwards hermione asks about makeup. Emmett less so.  
Hermione rarely wears more than tinted lip glosses, some concealer, and eyeliner or kohl after Harry mentions it's difficult to count her freckles when she wears so much makeup.

Hermione uses magic to fix nose, teeth, bad eyes, and hair then Harry informs her he misses her bushy hair and glasses and really only liked her wavy hair at the ball because it was the moment. Hermione is shocked never realizing someone would like her for her.  
She goes back to bushy hair and wearing glasses for him and wearing a lot sluttier undergarments once she realizes just how much fun it is to get dragged into an abandoned classroom, robes pulled up, and his cock shoved in her when he tore out the crotch of her knickers or she wore suspenders and stockings.

Very different school structure:  
Heads of houses are first, sixth, and seventh year instructors only. Second through fifth year are other people. More classes. More professors. More clubs that they all participate in on occasion. School maintains a pub where 3rd-7th students go to relax Friday afternoon through Sunday evening. Closed on hogsmeade days.  
Muggle studies is taught by a muggle born with recent info.

Hermiones parents want to remove her due to the dangers. James helps her stay by reminding her parents that while there is danger, she's in a place where injuries in their world that would kill or paralyze her for life are easily reversible and if her magic is removed from her it would significantly shorten her life, especially with a war on where people like hermione are targets. He suggests the likelihood of sending her to a different school but hermione is able to convince her parents hogwarts has the best educational program and is protected quite well even with certain light side targets being at the school as well as giving them access to tardises to better protect themselves and hermione.

Hermiones parents hide out in their tardis in Fiji until death eaters come calling then its random portkey takes them to Australia where they get pregnant again with an aborigine wizards help

Harry proposes the day of their last newt by having the ring appear in his room as she's packing his stuff for their return trip. When she closes his trunk the ring box appears. (Harry doesn't ask permission as it's an archaic tradition implying hermione is property to be traded for a bride price, she accepts only after she and tonks informs him they're both about ten weeks pregnant and he promises tonks is always going to be in their life.)

Head students have private rooms with doors in between the stairs up to dorms. They do not have private common room. Both are head students. Harry removes section of wall.

Harry has multiple pets:  
Snake (gotten after parseltongue discovery)  
Hedwig (gift from Remus)  
Magical Chameleon (found injured on vacation before first year)  
An old crup that dies while he's at hogwarts third year.  
A puffskein he gave to his sister at ten when she professed how much she adored it.  
A Niffler that helped him and his sister to find money on the beaches of Fiji. They found enough to buy a used broom at nine.  
The family's seventh pet is a silver-blue kneazle

Harry has a way journal he uses to speak with twin or younger sister. Twin feeds him info about beauxbaton.

James rebuilds his old cottage and daughter gets it after she's married when her nieces/nephews are six months old. James rebuilds potter manse for his son's family. James moves in with daughter on her insistence.

Harry explains how hermione should act at school, only raising hand occasionally, teaches her about the wizarding society and explains how his father is at the forefront of trying to change their society so it's more democratic and less xenophobic and pure blood centric. He wants her to be safe since he realizes her intelligence and study habits would help many students.

Harry receives tribute for destruction of the death eaters.

Hermione explains the rods from god theory and Sirius, Harry, and James look orgasmic. They decide it's just not feasible for THIS war.

Harry tells hermione about the marauder rules on her birthday.

Harry tells friends dad put up painting of his mum for his birthday and he keeps avoiding it because it weirds him out to have her ask about his day. His sister tells the painting for him.

Tonks freaks out as she tells hermione who then freaks out herself as she reveals she's pregnant. They decide to keep it from Harry while they both figure things out and she deals with newts and tonks deals with auror stuff.

Harry asks Sirius about a place to do his defense study group via way journal and he tells them about the room of requirement. Then tells him all about how he humped three witches in one day in it.

Call death eaters death knights of wumpwhatever they were originally called. The lore of the wump is where the items are hidden, not where riddle did shit.

Nineteen years later epilogue has HHT drop off H's seven kids and T's two kids while three H kids are seeing off their younger siblings then reporting for auror training. Eldest T kid arrives too late.

James and Sirius talk Daphne's and Hermione's parents into a prank and James then hand over paperwork to the three before year two begins showing them betrothed. Hermione has a meltdown thinking her parents betrothed her before she was even 13. Then she realizes they're all smirking at her and she flies at James.

They go to Fiji for a couple weeks in summer before third.

Tardis tent is revealed at the World Cup. Hermione's parents are shocked at seeing truly what magic can do.

Remus and wife have a baby sixth year

Harry and hermione shop for their dress robes together. She gets dark purple robes and his are dark green.

Harry gets on the team first year when he saves hermione or Ginny after her broom freaks out during the training class. Harry mutters "so glad didn't have dad send that note to get me out of this after all." He's chaser first year then seeker from second on when they realize how good he is in a pickup game.

Before fifth year Harry's family goes to euro Disney and brings Hermione's family.

Before sixth year Harry's sis wants to cancel trip due to Harry's fifth year but he won't let them cancel since she wanted to go to Brazil since she was four. They bring study group.

When at wedding for a family friend the wedding is attacked. The war begins for Harry and his friends. He, hermione, Ginny, and tonks are off to war. When they contact his father James reminds him to check in once a month, reminds him he's a soldier with a duty, and reminds him he's been trained to do these things and if he doesn't come home alive he's grounded. They slowly collect their friends

They use tardis as base of operations as they finish research. They steal all the books of the hogwarts restricted section. They raid the ministry for supplies. Tonks assassinates three ministry employees at Harry's orders.  
Marauders are assassins while sister and Neville runs a group of pure bloods who are getting muggleborns and blood traitors to safety at beauxbaton and durmstrang.

Dobby and winky are with Harry and all in tardis.

Harry allows himself to be captured to rescue ollivander and luna. Lucius dies in this battle. Ginny gets a curse scar during this fight. They kidnap a mediwitch due to hermione and Ginny's injuries.

Winky volunteers to be the grangers secret keeper, dobby becomes winkys secret keeper.

Ginny wonders if an orgy might be a trigger for the power he knows not (if that prophecy is used and new one isn't invented) and Harry accidentally reveals he's in love with hermione and tonks and their poly relationship.  
Hermione awakes Harry later that evening and ponders if an orgy might actually do something. Or at least be a whole lotta fun. Tonks awakes on other side, snickers and says it would be, then says twin time and turns into a second hermione then snogs hermione to Harry's great enjoyment.

Daphne returns for her seventh year, still spies for Harry. In Easter she has to run for it when a de finds out.  
Susan does not, she works to move people to safety.  
Luna returns to school for sixth year. She is kidnapped on way back after Xmas.  
Tonks is warring.  
Hermione is warring.  
Ginny is warring.  
Fleur is a go between between her fathers government and Harry's faction.  
They all end up together during the Christmas break for some reason.  
"While we're not with our blood families, you are just as much family to me as my father and sister and dogfather and my family by love," as Harry cuts into goose thanks dobby for hard work preparing their dinner and the house elf bawls.

Harry's connection to riddle is caused by a temporary possession as a baby and not a piece of soul. Will retain parselmouth ability and once riddle dies the knowledge left behind is unlocked. Harry's crib is the horcrux. When they destroy it, it destroys the whole cottage.

When hermione finds out her penpal is Harry she suggests they send each other a pic then asks her mother if she can get professional shots done because she wants to surprise her penpal who she has figured out who it is. Her mother asks who but hermione is tight lipped until she has confirmation.

When Harry tells hermione how muggleborns come to be she does a genealogy search during her 2/3 summer and eventually finds out she's related to the weasleys due to a squib in their family a couple centuries before.

Hermione has an older sister at Cambridge and she's Hermione's guide to the world of boys. Helps her convince her parents to allow her to change her appearance with magic. Engaged to guy named rob.

Horcrux list:  
1:Harry's Crib  
2:ravenclaw's _  
3:gryffindor's _  
4:hufflepuff's _  
5:riddle's diary  
6:slughorn's hourglass  
7:slytherin's gauntlet

Horcruxes must be destroyed with either basilisk venom, dragon breath, or fiendfyre. Hermione figures out how to fill airsoft balls with basilisk venom and Harry has an airsoft gun in his tardis. It's lost and they have to get the sword from the school when hermione reminds them it's impregnated with venom. It gets hit with dragon fire as well, badly injuring Harry, leaving him to use his offhand with duel with riddle.

Harry has had blocks placed on him so he doesn't access his full potential due to accidents during training. His father undoes a block each year releasing more power for him

Students can be tested for their power level. Average student starts school 74 and usually doubles by the end of seventh year. Hermione, 109. Neville, 84. Ginny, 101. Daphne, 80. Susan, 78. Tonks, 108. Fleur, 82. Krum, 89. Diggory, 82.  
When Harry is retested each year:  
1: 88  
2: 97  
3: 108  
4: 116(they undo another block when he's chosen) 134  
5: 144  
6: 198  
Riddle had 383 when he left school. Albus had 427 when he left. At the end of seventh year (year 8) Harry is tested at 256 before his last block is removed and then tests at 572.  
Energy increases as they age but only a couple points a year except in the case of using magic to kill where it both damages the soul and steals a portion of the opponents power.

Twins realize Harry's the child of a marauder when they overhear Harry mention moony and padfoot at train station

12 grimmauld place is one of many wizarding residences surrounding a private park.

Harry's and Hermione's patronuses are the same as their form once they've attained their animal form. Until then it's the same as in the novels.

Hermione takes her sister to diagon alley when she's picked up after first year. They discuss boys, makeup, clothes, and so on. Hermione shows her sister the pic of Harry. "He's a celebrity‽"

Each year is cut into months then into chapters. Each year should start within a couple days of the last story ending.

Harry has a massive book called the MH with all his pranks and stuff in it and as time goes by new marauder stuff is revealed as he adds his own things

Hermione has three muggle friends, one that lives near her house, one that lives in France, and her penpal (who ends up being Harry). Her parents have a summer place near her friends house.

Harry has an appreciation for muggle pop culture and makes snarky comments in quotes but never saw doctor who or Star Trek. His mum was a huge Star Wars fan and his sister quotes it all the time.

Each chapter should have at least one focus on James as he tries to save his son from his destiny. He knows he will lose his son. Know the boy will likely die. He's desperate to do anything to give his son the best chance to survive his prophesied battle.

When James tells Harry about the prophesy he tells him not to tell his sister. She deserves to remember him as he was not as someone doomed. Harry, James, Sirius, and Remus all get drunk together.

Hermione complains about Harry's prank wars. He reminds her they're children and all work and no play makes famous movie actors hack through doors with fire axes.

A drunk Harry impregnates four tigresses after celebrating the death of voldemort (potential side story).

Harry and his animal are so bound together that he no longer needs glasses once he's gotten his animagus form.


	3. Assassin's Creed: Castle Defense

Assassins creed: castle defense

Takes place only a century after hogwarts is built. No riddle so his parents Live. they're all assassins

no portkeys or apparition Yet. not sure about the actual history of Scotland at the time so I'm winging it. An assassin's creed series taking place at the turn of the eleventh century is basically my dream tv show.

harry is just starting at hogwarts and eight years through his assassin training. He'll finish it and take up the hidden blade in his fourth year.

Harry!many story with hermione a roma witch and his beloved, fleur, an Italian-French veela, his other beloved, and tonks his betrothed by an arranged marriage due to wanting to breed true his metamorph talent. All three are assassins as well. His parents too.

* * *

Harry potter stood on the edge of the lake, watching the half-giant groundskeeper throwing head sized rocks out into the lake while the fog of the loch rolled in.  
The sound of bagpipes were faint in the distance and Harry wondered who was playing. Before he could think much on it, a woman's voice called his name and he turned to see his mother's cinnamon locks before she came out of the woods beside the lake.  
"Yes, mother?"  
"What're you doing out here?"  
"Waiting for father. He said he'd be back soon with all the new muggleborns."  
She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, warmth radiating through her as she remembered her own arrival at the castle, her own seven year training to use magic with eleven years concurrent of training as an assassin. Her own son's training as an assassin had begun the minute he could walk on his own. Nothing is true, everything is permitted, she thought then kissed the top of his head.  
He rolled his eyes but didn't pull away. She'd just use magic to pull him back as she often did.  
"Oh, I came down to find you to let you know Nymphadora Just arrived. She's waiting in our quarters."  
Harry sighed, Turing and pulling away from his mother. "Why do I have to marry someone dad picked out? You married dad for love."  
She smiled. "I know it's not what you like but your cousin has the same talent as you little bird. We want it to breed true. And you're a Potter. If you don't come to love her, take a mistress. Take two. She'll understand. But she's been your friend since you could walk. Friends make the best wives."  
"Is it true that the Malfoy clan is sending their scion to Hogwarts?" He asked, changing the subject. His father's clan was sure the Malfoy's were Templar.  
"Yes. But don't start a blood feud. Now go, see your cousin. She's only here for a day before she's heading back to Edinburgh."  
He nodded and headed towards the castle. He loved Tonks. But he couldn't see himself being married to eher. Maybe someday, he thought. I am only eleven after all. Maybe I'll see her differently when the hand fasting ceremony takes place.

* * *

Nymphadora stood beside the fire, smiling as the house-elf appeared with a tray with a gorgeous blue glass goblet filled with mulled mead. She took it and sipped.  
Walking to the parapet, she thought about her cousin. He was handsome enough for an eleven year old. A good fighter. His wand was a good one too. Holly and a Phoenix feather. She had been with him and his parents when they went to get it from Ollivander only a month before.  
She decided after a few minutes that even if her cousin wasn't interested in her when he was of age for the hand fasting she wouldn't mind submitting to him. He was already incredibly well trained of an Assassin. When he took up his blade and swore the oath she was quite sure she'd look on as proudly as his parents.  
Rubbing her wrist where her own hidden blade was held, she looked at her missing finger that had been sacrificed when she took her vow. Nothing is true: everything is permitted.  
The door to the quarters opened and she smiled. "Hello Harry. My parents send their greetings."  
He nodded and crossed the room so he could kiss the back of her hand. He saw her finger then and his eyes widened. "When did you take the oath‽"  
She smiled and kissed his cheek. "The day after we got you your wand. Did you decide on a name for your familiar?" She had bought him the albino peregrine falcon for his birthday.  
He smiled. The bird was much beloved by him and watching her stoop and take a rabbit was often a day's high point. "Yes, Hedwig. After the Norse woman that saved you."  
She nodded then he asked, "Are you staying for the sorting and welcoming dinner?"  
She nodded and he led her out. It was starting to get dark which meant the new students would arrive. He wondered if there would be Assassin candidates as well. Usually each year had at least one worthy but the last two years there had been three worthies each time.  
Harry escorted her to the staff table then went to wait for the new students. He would be sorted along with all the other arriving eleven and ten year old magicals.

* * *

James Potter watched the fifty-seven new students walk from the carriages, awed as they saw the boats waiting to carry them across the lake, the castle beautiful with its lights almost making a halo around the massive stone edifice.  
He smiled, remembering his own arrival at the castle, sharing the boat with his two closest friends and his eventual wife-once she stopped hating him sixth year.  
Turning, he looked at his friend, Remus Lupin, a werewolf and another member of the Assassins and a wizard as well. Their other friend, Sirius Black, also an Assassin and wizard, was still at the castle with their wives and James's and Sirius's sons. James Black was recently eight and taking well to assassin training.  
He herded the students into the boats and smiled at the Roma girl. The first he'd seen who had shown the talent. And possibly the Talent as well. She'd be tested in a few days times, depending on how long it took for Ollivander to match her with her wand. The muggleborn children received their wands when they reached the school unlike his child who had gotten his wand on his birthday in Edinburgh at the wand maker's shop.  
When they entered the castle, the ghosts who made their home in it greeted the children, frightening a number of them. James noticed the Roma girl greeted the ghost and asked it's name. Definitely one to watch, he decided.  
Then he saw his own son and smiled, winking at the lad before turning back and stepping put to tell the children what would happen.  
Soon the students were led into the great hall and between the two middle tables. They waited as the hat was set reverently down and it seemed as if the whole room was holding its breath, prsyng the enchantment was still effective.  
"Well, call the first name already!" The hat snapped at James and the man chuckled.  
He began calling names, smiling a little bit wider each time a new student went to his OD house Gryffindor.  
Then he called his son's name and watched as Harry put the hat on his head.

Harry blinked as the hat fell down past his eyes and he looked down, seeing his white robes. While most staff and students wore black, the Assassins wore white. When asked why, those who weren't the Assassin trainees were told family tradition or blood tradition for the muggleborn Assassin.  
Yatta yatta yatta better be gryffindor.  
Harry slid off the stool and carefully set the hat down then rushed to join the table of Gryffindor students, sitting between the two new muggleborn witches.

* * *

James smiled happily at his son's placement then turned to call and watch the next girl, noting his son had sat beside the muggleborn he thought might have the Talent.  
This girl went to Ravenclaw and he called the next name.

* * *

"How come you weren't on the wagon train?" The Roma witch asked Harry.  
"I already lived at the castle. My father's the one doing the roll. My mum is the charms instructor for first year. He's the transfiguration instructor for first. Uncle Remus, the other guy who escorted you here, he's the Dark Arts Defense Instructor."  
She nodded, noting he was likely the best person to ask questions.  
"Won't you miss living with your parents?"  
He nodded at that. For the next seven years of tuition his home would be the gryffindor tower along with the two other new wizards and six new witches in their year. "But I'll see them everyday. It's worse for you muggleborns."  
She nodded, fighting back the tears now that she thought about it. Witches and wizards came to the school and stayed. It had actually been best for her family. They had four other children to feed. She prayed to the goddess she would go home an eighteen year old and still have four siblings.  
"Why are your robes white?"  
"Family tradition. Are you a Roma?"  
She nodded. "I'm hermione. My father's a bard. My mother's a dancer. They were so happy for me when the witchcaller came for me."  
Harry's eyes widened. A witchcaller had found her? "What did you do?" Witchcallers only hunted down those muggleborns who did a great feat of magic. Most muggleborns had to be found by witchseekers.  
"I fell off a cliff and somehow landed in a pile of pine boughs."  
Harry wondered if she might have the Talent. Then remembered he hadn't introduced himself. "Harry, clan Potter."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry glared at Snape as the man held his wand on him. "Any last words before I end your degenerate line, Potter?"  
"Did you know I have a time-turner?" Harry asked, smiling innocently at the man.  
Snape looked confused then screamed in pain as a sword erupted through his chest, the blade arcing upwards as Harry smiled at himself, watching his future self twist the sword then pull it out.  
The past Harry squatted in front of the dying man. "Thus to all death eaters."  
The squatting Harry vanished, no longer part of the time-line.  
Harry went back to work. There were more death eaters to kill.


End file.
